Cyvasse Nights
by bloomsburry
Summary: Everyone knows what goes on behind the royal quarters. They say the Wolf Queen is insatiable and is always looking for someone new to play with, and as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, most have no heart to deny her request at all, not even her Dragon King, her Golden Lion and her Sword of the Morning.
1. Chapter 1

Lyanna bit her lip as she waited, waited for the man to make his move. And when the moment came, her fingers tightened into fist, anticipation building up inside her as she watched the Sword of the Morning leaned in, his purple eyes meeting hers when he slowly brought out his most valuable piece.

She knew right then that she would lose to him.

And Lyanna all but groaned when Arthur's elephant took out her dragon from the board.

"Damn you, Dayne!" Lyanna hissed angrily as the man leaned back on his chair afterward with a look of triumph on his face. "Damn you!"

"You shouldn't have left your dragon out in the open, your grace." Arthur said, a small smile tagging across the corners of his mouth, which incensed Lyanna all the more. "A trebuchet or a catapult at the front would have serve as a –"

"I was about to kill your King!" Lyanna burst out, slamming her hands on the table. The cyvasse pieces on the board scattered and fell at her sudden move.

Somewhere behind her, she heard Rhaegar's sleepy voice calling out from the bed, "Wha – who – Lyanna?..."

Her outburst must have woken her husband up.

"Who is about to kill me?" She heard Rhaegar asked but Lyanna ignored the King in favor of glowering at the man sitting opposite her, who tried to hide his smile. She could see the twitch on the knight's lips and Lyanna resisted the urge to kick him beneath the table.

"I was this close to killing your King!" She snarled, wanting to wiped that smile off Arthur's face. "I was two moves away from defeating you! Damn it!"

Arthur met her gaze without flinching and then he said to her, "If you haven't move your King three squares to the right, and had left your heavy horse and light horse in between to guard it, then you could have use your dragon to move two squares forward, then right and you could have defeated me, your grace." Arthur crossed his arms in front of him. "However, as it were, you relied too much on your dragon and I had the forethought of removing it before you can use it effectively and irrevocably damage my pieces."

Lyanna regarded him for a moment, her jaw clenched tight. Defeat tasted bitter in her mouth. She didn't know how many times the Sword of the Morning had defeated her since they began playing the game, but it certainly wasn't numerous as the amount of times she had won, which was only twice in every blue moon.

"The two of you are not done with your cyvasse yet?" Lyanna heard Rhaegar asked from behind her, and she turned around to see her husband sitting up from the bed, his silver hair tousled and with a frown marring his brows.

Lyanna felt a bit guilty for waking him up. She knew her husband had to wake up early in the morn to do his duty as a King of the Seven Kingdoms.

"The game has only ended, your grace." Arthur informed the King, standing up from his chair, his white armor clanking loudly. "And I was about to take my leave."

At his words, Lyanna protested immediately, "No you're not! You're not leaving!" She caught a hold of the knight's arm before he could leave.

Arthur looked so surprise at her action.

"We're not done here…" She met Arthur's purple eyes. "I want another."

The White Knight could only stare at her in silence before he gradually turned to look over her head and towards the King.

Lyanna followed Arthur's gaze just in time to see Rhaegar rubbing a hand over his face.

"It's late, Lyanna…" Rhaegar remarked, sounding so very tired that Lyanna instantly flushed with shame at her thoughtlessness. "Let Arthur leave for his Tower and you can see him the next day for another game of cyvasse…an entire day, if you so wish. But for now, you both need to sleep. We all do…and considering the two of you had stayed well into the night playing cyvasse, in the last what? Nearly a moons turn now? Surely, the two of you have considered about getting a proper sleep once in a while?"

"I'm sorry, Rhaegar, I truly am…" Lyanna replied, letting her hand slide away from Arthur's arm. "But the game is quite… _addicting._ And.. well, Arthur has presented a challenge that I can't resist. I won't accept it until I see him defeated, even at least once."

Rhaegar shook his head.

"Challenge him by the morrow, Lyanna." Rhaegar said and turned to address the knight in their room, "Arthur, you may go...The Queen will see you on the morning to finish your game of… _cyvasse_."

Lyanna watched as Arthur nodded his head, "Then, I will bid my leave…" He momentarily glanced in her direction as he said, "I will see you on the morrow, your grace...Good night."

And with a deep bow to both of them, the White Knight quickly left the room, his white cloak swirling behind him.

Lyanna stared after the knight, feeling completely, and utterly, defeated. She hadn't won one single game today and she knew she won't be able to sleep at all because of that.

She continued to stare at the door, where the Lord Commander of the Kingsguards had disappeared to.

"You'll have another chance with him the next day, dear wife. Now, stop looking so defeated and come to bed." Rhaegar said, patting the bed beside him.

She didn't move from her chair. Instead she continued to stare at the door with a frown on her face.

Then suddenly, Lyanna jumped from her chair and began picking up the cyvasse pieces quickly.

If she hurried, perhaps she could catch up to Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Rhaegar demanded, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm picking up the pieces." She replied, placing all the onyx, alabaster, ivory and jade pieces within the cyvasse board.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking the cyvasse board with me." She responded, snapping the board shut once all the pieces were hidden away.

Then, she hastily don on her outer robe; a black and red color of House Targaryen.

"Taking – Taking it where? Where are you going?" Rhaeagar queried, sounding perplexed.

"To the White Sword Tower," was Lyanna's reply, already moving towards the door with the cyvasse board secured beneath her arm.

Upon realizing what Lyanna intend to do, the King tried to canjole his wife,"Lyanna…come to bed and leave Arthur alone. He is probably crossing the drawbridge by now."

"Then, I'll have to catch up to him fast. I'll see you on the morrow, dear husband."

And with that, Lyanna opened the door and left.

"Lyanna!"

She could hear Rhaegar calling after her, but she ignored it as she closed the door behind her.

From the corners of her eyes, she saw a white figure detached from the shadows.

At first she thought it was Arthur Dayne, but then realize that it was only Prince Lewlyn Martell.

"Good evening, your grace." The knight greeted her. He stood there guarding the door as was his duty as the knight of the Kingsguard.

"Good evening, Ser Lewlyn." Lyanna said in turn.

"May I know where you are going, your grace?" the knight asked as she swept past him.

To which, Lyanna replied, "Elsewhere," before she hurried down the stairs.

.

Rhaegar stared at the door where his wife had disappeared to. He knew that he had no way of stopping Lyanna Stark if her mind was set on it. If she wanted to play one last game with Arthur Dayne, then she would.

The Queen always got what she wanted and Rhaegar had no heart to deny her anything.

In fact, Rhaegar could only feel relieve that his wife had stopped complaining about being bored in Kingslanding, and had finally ceased insisting on her desire to go back to Winterfell, where she had plan to stay there for half a year. If it weren't for Arthur introducing the game to Lyanna, Rhaegar would have endured long months in Kingslanding without his wife. Rhaegar had to thank his friend for Lyanna's current… obsession.

However…what Rhaegar didn't expect was for his wife to spend most of her time playing the game with the Sword of the Morning. And he didn't know whether he should be jealous or amuse at the sight of them playing cyvasse without end. He may have lost a lot of sleep since the two had begun their cyvasse nights, yet he decided to leave them be, if it meant keeping the Queen in Kingslanding.

Slowly, Rhaegar settled back amongst the pillows, yawning. He was so very tired. Rhaegar could only understand what his friend must have felt when Arthur had come to him one morning looking like he hadn't slept for days, which was not far from the truth.

 _"The Queen told me that she would kill me if I purposely let her win."_ Arthur had told him that day. Rhaegar recalled how his friend ran a hand through his dark hair in a sign of either frustration or distress. _"And I'm sorely tempted to let her win, your grace, just so I can get some sleep."_

"And why I haven't you?" Rhaegar had asked.

"Because I don't want to displease the Queen." Arthur had admitted.

Rhaegar suspected that Arthur must have regretted introducing the game to Lyanna. Even now, he could clearly imagine the shock on Arthur's face at the sight of the Queen barging into the White Sword Tower with a cyvasse board in hand and demanding to, "Play with me!"

By this time, Lyanna must have caught to the White Knight, and Rhaegar had to admit that he had no desire to leave the bed and follow where his wayward wife had gone to. He trusted Arthur. Rhaegar was confident his friend would make sure nothing happened to the Queen while she was in the knight's company.

Rhaegar would simply leave them to their games.

Right now, he needed to sleep.

He would just see them both on the morrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna was walking towards the moat when she saw the flash of gold and white in the distance. As she neared the drawbridge, she realized that it was only Ser Jaime Lannister. The torchlights making his hair appear more golden against his white armor.

The knight appeared to be waiting for her in the drawbridge with his arms cross and an amused smile on his lips.

"Your grace," the knight said as Lyanna drew close.

"Ser Jaime," Lyanna responded, halting in front of him.

"May I ask where you are going?" the Kingsguard asked, quirking a brow at her.

"I am on my way to the White Sword Tower." She replied, also raising her brows and daring him to object.

Jaime Lannister didn't, instead he questioned her again.

"And does the King know where you are going, your grace?"

"He does. I told him before I left." She responded, "He knows that I came to _look_ for Ser Arthur Dayne."

The man before her regarded her for a moment before asking, "Forgive me if I sound so bold, your grace, but…isn't it a bit late for you to visit the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard in the White Sword Tower?"

Lyanna rolled her eyes at him and retorted, "Yes, I agree it is late, but I'm not only there to visit the Lord Commander in his tower."

"Oh, really?" a playful smirk appeared on Ser Jaime's face and Lyanna knew instantly for what it was. "If not for a visit, then what do you intend to do the Sword of the Morning in his tower?"

Lyanna was sorely tempted to smack Jaime Lannister's golden head for his lewd suggestion, but she decided to play along.

This wouldn't be the first time that they had exchanged some bawdy jokes between them.

"You see…I am not able to sleep at all until your Lord Commander gives me what I want."

"And what is it that you want from him?" Ser Jaime asked, his smirk growing wide.

"I think you already know what I want from him…I wanted to play cyvasse with him." Lyanna said, her expression grew serious as she realized what Jaime Lannister was doing. It was obvious to her that the knight was trying to delay or stop her from reaching Arthur in time.

Ser Jaime snorted at her answer. "If someone hears you now, your grace, they would have assumed differently about the kind of game you're playing with Ser Arthur in his tower. People are already wondering what is going on behind the royal quarters with the Sword of the Morning constantly staying long in the night together with you and the King."

"You and I both know what is going on behind the royal quarters." Lyanna whispered, suddenly afraid that her voice might get carried across the water where anyone could hear her. "Ser Arthur and I have our cyvasse nights."

"But I fear that's not what the people believe, your grace."

"I don't care about what the people believe in," Lyanna snapped, taking this moment to step around the knight, but Ser Jaime blocked her path.

"I advise against you going to Ser Arthur at this time, your grace." Ser Jaime said, "If someone sees you enter the tower, people will assume the worst."

"They have already assumed the worst of me the moment Rhaegar made me his Queen instead of Princess Elia Martell, or your sister, Cersei Lannister!" She expressed with contempt, "They called me a whore behind my back for an entire year just because I spend my time talking to men about horses and swords and doing things that is not fitting for a highborn lady! And when you and Ser Arthur started my sword training five moons past, the people thought that I was probably fucking you both at the same time! I wonder what they are going to say next? That I'm having a giant orgy with the Red Viper of Dorne, the Stormlord, the Bolton heir, and other nameless men?! Tell me, Ser Jaime, what other worst things they could possibly say about me? Because, truly, I am at lost."

The knight standing before her had gone silent, but his emerald eyes remained intent on her face.

"But as I recall," Lyanna continued, searching his eyes. "You told me once that, 'The lion does not concern himself with the opinions of the sheep'…So I did not."

"You are not a lion," Ser Jaime remarked, smiling.

"Yes, I'm not a lion." She agreed with a wry tone, "But I'm a wolf...and the Queen, and I do not care about some castle gossip."

At her words, the knight shook his head and asked almost to himself, "What am I to do with you now?"

"You let me leave here and stop concerning yourself with idle gossip." Lyanna suggested flippantly, stepping to the side with the intention of walking past him.

Once more, Jaime Lannister barred her way.

"I have a better idea," the knight said suddenly, the curl on his lips was full of mischief. "Let's play Lord of the Crossing."

Unable to stop herself, Lyanna smacked the man on the shoulder, saying: "You are an idiot!"

She didn't get any satisfaction of hearing him yelp in pain when her hand hit his white armor.

"Is that a yes?" Jaime questioned with a soft chuckle.

Thinking quickly, Lyanna tried to step to the right again, but the knight was fast and followed her move. Then, she feinted to the left before running back to the right with Ser Jaime closing on her every escape. His flashing grin was nearly blinding in the dimness as they danced around each other.

Afterward, she was left fuming when she had enough of the knight's game.

"Stop wasting my time and step aside!" She spat, "I don't have time to be playing with you in the middle of a drawbridge!"

"Then, make time, your grace." Ser Jaime replied, reaching out to grab for her when Lyanna tried to make a run for it once more. She held the cyvasse board tightly on her arm lest it would fall down the moat. He caught her around the waist and instantly draw her closer to him.

If people saw them, for certain they would assume the worst.

"I don't see why you can't play Lord of the Crossing with me, when you have time to play _cyvasse_ with the Sword of the Morning." The man murmured in amusement.

"You are being utterly, ridiculous, Ser Jaime!" She hissed up at him, "Let me go or someone is going to see us!"

"I thought you do not care about what people think, your grace?"

"I don't!"

"Then, why are you worried about people seeing you with me?"

Lyanna spluttered.

"Well, let the people see and talk as they will, let them have some form of entertainment for surely they are bored to death in this pisspot city. However, the truth remains…'The lion and the wolf should not concern themselves with the opinions of the sheep.'…In simple words, to hell with them." After saying those words to her, Jaime Lannister let her go.

"Did Arthur ordered you to do this?" Lyanna asked.

"Ordered me what?"

"Trying to detain me here in Maegor's Holdfast while he locks his door before I can reach him."

Jaime Lannister had the nerve to appear sheepish.

"He may have done so to that effect. He knew what to expect of you so he spoke to me before he left the Holdfast. The Sword of the Morning told me to try and convince you not to follow him."

"And what did he promised to you this time? Two weeks in the practice yard with him if you are successful in convincing me?" She scowled at him.

The knight shrugged his shoulder, "It no longer matters. I know now that I can't stop you from going to him."

"Then, don't stop me." She snapped, half-walking and half-running away from the knight. She was still angry at him for delaying her there.

"I'll escort you to the White Sword Tower." Ser Jaime said, falling into a step beside her.

"No," she halted to glower at him. "You will stay here and guard the drawbridge. Your duty is to protect the King."

"And the Queen." Ser Jaime added, looking into her eyes. "I can't let you go by yourself, your grace. I will have to escort you to the tower."

"I don't need your protection." Lyanna replied as she began walking again. "And I know my way to the tower. It's not that far."

"My lady," Jaime Lannister said, sounding frustrated. "The King will have my head if something is to happen to you on your way to the tower."

"You needn't worry about me or your head, Ser Jaime." She gritted out, "I'm sure Ser Arthur Dayne and the rest of the Kingsguards will be with me as soon as I scream bloody murder."

"But my –" Ser Jaime began, but she interrupted before he could finish.

"Try to follow me, Ser Jaime, and I'll swear to god I'll push you over the drawbridge," she threatened, and with those last words, Lyanna left him standing on the drawbridge.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn Arthur and his long legs_. Lyanna cursed as she silently climbed the stairs up the White Sword Tower, to the upper floors where the Lord Commander of the Kingsguards held his rooms.

 _I would have caught to him soon if Ser Jaime hadn't stopped me_. She thought, using her legs to take the steps two at a time. _I hope Arthur has not retired to his bed yet._

Lyanna was already out of breath by the time she reached the last steps. She paused outside the door, breathing hard. She transferred the cyvasse board to her other arm and used her right hand to knock the door.

"Arthur," She called out, though not loud enough for her voice to drift down the stairs, where any of the other kingsguards in the White Sword Tower could hear her. "It's me, Lyanna. I want to play with you again, Arthur. So open the door and let me in."

She heard footsteps from the other side of the door and the sound of the lock turning. Not soon after, the door opened slightly, and Lyanna could see Arthur's face peering from the crack.

"It's already the _hour of the wolf_ , my lady." Arthur said, frowning down at her.

"Yes," She agreed, trying to push against the door and enter his room, but the knight held the door firmly close to him.

"It's very late, my lady." Arthur told her in a reasonable tone.

Lyanna scowled at him.

"No, it's not. It's the _hour of the wolf_ like you said. The hour between night and dawn," she retorted, then she gave him a toothy grin. " _My_ _hour_ …my hour to win and see you lose to me. Now, open the door and let me in, Arthur."

Arthur didn't budge from the door, even when Lyanna put more weight on her shoulder to try and force her way into his room.

"I can't, your grace." Arthur said. "It is already very _inappropriate_ for you to be in here at this time, most certainly if I allow you into my quarters."

Lyanna huffed at that, "You know very well that I don't care much about being appropriate, Arthur. And I've been into your quarters thrice already."

She could see the knight shaking his head at her through the door.

"Your grace," Arthur began in an imploring tone. She could see that his eyes were the color of dark violets through the dim lighting as he met her gaze. "Please allow me to escort you back to the King's quarters."

"No," She said adamantly, clenching her jaw. "I came here for you and I won't return to Maegor's Holdfast until I get what I want."

Lyanna could hear the White knight inhaling sharply at her words. Yet she didn't give him another moment to contemplate more on that as she decided to move.

Quick as a snake, she snuck a hand through the gap between the door and grabbed a hold of his shirt. She yanked him down and brought his face closer to hers, as much as she could even through the small gap.

"I don't see why you're denying me entry, Arthur." She whispered, her lips dangerously close to his while she glared into the knight's wide eyes. "After all, I am _your Queen_ , and I demand that you let me in... I came here to play with you, and I will, even despite the time."

There was a tensed pause wherein Lyanna observed how the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had to swallow hard before responding to her.

"But your grace...," He rasped out, trying to lean away from her, but Lyanna held his shirt tightly in her fist. She ignored the heat she could feel emanating from him. She also realized how closed their faces were. Lyanna could smell the Dornish red on him, which they both had imbibed in while they had been playing cyvasse earlier.

She wondered if Arthur was mildly drunk. The man certainly looked flush and appeared to be breathing hard as he looked at her.

"I can't let you enter, because my quarters are not – not fit to properly accommodate your presence at the moment, your grace." Arthur explained, still trying in vain to step away from her. Yet Lyanna did not let him go. Not even when he wrapped a hand around her wrist.

"Please, your grace." Arthur murmured, nearly begging as his callous fingers pressed against the soft insides of her wrist.

There was something about his pleading voice that elicited such a strange flutter in Lyanna's belly and made her heart beat fast.

"Oh, come now Arthur!" She said distractedly.

The man tried to slip away again, but Lyanna slid her hand up towards his neck to stop him from hiding behind his door. She grazed her fingernails against his nape in warning. She felt him shiver beneath her touch and the man seemed to have stop breathing altogether.

"I've been inside your quarters before and I know they are perfectly immaculate like you keep your white cloak."

The Sword of the Morning didn't respond to that and simply stared at her in tensed silence.

"Open the door and let me in, Arthur." She ordered slowly and softly, pushing against the door. "Let me in. _Now_."

A strange look past across the knight's features as her nails dig further into his skin.

"Your grace," Arthur's voice sounded strained to Lyanna's ears and her eyes narrowed when she noticed how the knight's purple eyes had turned dark as midnight.

"I can't very well admit a she-wolf into my quarters…especially the one they call the Wolf Queen." Arthur said in his attempt at humor while smiling a taut smile.

"Oh shut up Arthur!" Lyanna scowled. "Let me in right now, or I swear to the Gods I'll shout your name and let everyone know I'm here and doing god-knows-what-with-you."

She heard Arthur groaned in utter helplessness.

"Your grace, I mean no offense, but your making this terribly hard for me." The knight said, "The King will not approve if you stay –"

"The King approves alright," Lyanna interrupted. "Or my dear husband would have dragged me back to bed if he didn't. Now, can you please open the door Arthur?"

The knight stared at her, looking very conflicted, but after a long while, Arthur finally acquiesce.

"If my Lady wants," Arthur sighed, pulling the door wide open.

Quick as a deer, Lyanna Stark darted inside the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you, Arthur." She said as she turned to him, pressing the cyvasse set against her chest. "One more moment outside your door and someone might have discovered me."

Arthur merely shook his head in response, looking defeated.

"So, shall we begin?" She asked, tapping the cyvasse set and smiling excitedly. "I still intend to defeat you at this game."

"If you say so, your grace." Arthur replied tiredly. "However, I have had a long day and I prefer to change my clothes before we begin, your grace. You see…This armor is quite heavy and I rather I be comfortable while we play cyvasse."

"Call me Lyanna, Arthur, now that we are alone. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Lyanna said, scowling. "And yes, you may change your clothes."

"Thank you, your grace." Arthur said gratefully, giving her a small but tight smile.

There was a tense silence as they both regarded each other.

"Well? You may remove your armor, Arthur." The she-wolf said, frowning.

The knight still hadn't move a muscle as he stared at her.

"Or are you waiting for me to help you?" Lyanna asked in amusement.

Arthur flushed in embarrassment and slowly said, "I apologize, your grace. I usually have a squire to help me with divesting my armor, but since you are here…and at this time of night. I can't call him for assistance and risk discovery of you being here...As you can see, I'm at a conundrum."

"I see," Lyanna murmured contemplatively. "Well, if you need assistance in removing your armor, then I will do it."

"But your grace!" Arthur began his protest. His eyes wide.

"I insist," Lyanna said, placing the cyvasse set on a nearby table before moving towards him. "It's not like I haven't done this before. I have helped Rhaegar with his armor countless of times that I might be even better than your squire at removing it."

Arthur merely stared at her, appearing perplexed.

Lyanna raised her hands and laid them down against Arthur's white chest armor.

"Now, let me take off your armor." She said, gazing into his violet eyes. "And we can play afterwards."

For a long moment, Arthur can only stare at her.

"Well?" Lyanna asked him, raising a brow.

She watched as the honorable knight gulped before finally nodding his head.


End file.
